


we were never friends (i just can't pretend)

by gothfob



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Banter, Blow Jobs, Flirting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Humor, Infinity On High era, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, and turned into, fob lyrics, gentle tbh, patrick is really soft, this fic is very emo but in a cute way i promise, this started out as a voice kink fic, vaguely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23884408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothfob/pseuds/gothfob
Summary: Pete has always had an obsession with Patrick’s voice. Ever since he opened that perfect mouth and sang for Pete the first time. It hypnotized him like a siren call.It reeled him in and never let him go. Everything about Patrick was kind of like that for Pete, though. Magnetic. Completely captivating.Or the one where Pete has an obsession with Patrick's voice. Unraveling ensues.
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Comments: 19
Kudos: 48





	we were never friends (i just can't pretend)

Pete has always had an obsession with Patrick’s voice. Ever since he opened that perfect mouth and sang for Pete the first time. It hypnotized him like a siren call. It reeled him in and never let him go.

Everything about Patrick was kind of like that for Pete, though. Magnetic. Completely captivating. 

Before Pete met Patrick, he was pretty aimless. Lost, really. He didn’t know what he wanted to do with his life, he had a dream that felt impossible to achieve. 

But Pete is stuck on Patrick, pointed at him like a compass needle. Patrick is his true north. So Pete doesn’t often think about his life before Patrick. It feels like he’s known Patrick forever, and anything that happened before him is irrelevant to Pete. 

The point is, Pete knows he’s an obsessive person. He is very fixated on Patrick, and he has been for the better part of a decade. He knows it’s probably not healthy, how codependent he is.

He’s sure other people might even find it creepy, his obsession with Patrick Stump. Most of them don’t understand it. They’re confused by it, don’t get what he sees in Patrick.

That, more than anything else, makes Pete furious. Sure, he may be looking at the boy with rose-colored glasses. But that doesn’t mean he isn’t _right._

Patrick is so worthy of his attention. He’s talented, he’s smart, he’s funny, and frankly gorgeous. Pete will never stop singing his praises about Patrick to anyone who will listen. 

Patrick also knows Pete better than anyone else. He’s good at cutting through the static in Pete’s brain. Patrick is Pete’s other half. He’s pretty sure they were part of the same star, when they were just atoms. They’re drawn together, meant to be. 

The thing is, Pete knows that Patrick doesn’t feel the same way. He can’t. He lets Pete have his way, because he’s sweet. They’re best friends, and nothing more to Patrick. 

So this leaves Pete in a very awkward, unfortunate position. The problem is, he isn’t exactly subtle. It’s just not in his nature to be quiet about his love and adoration for people. 

The other issue is that over the years, Patrick’s voice has become an aphrodisiac. Pete swears he didn’t do it on purpose, it just sort of happened. Like a Pavlovian response. Every time Patrick sings, he gets hard. His body just reacts that way. It’s predisposed to. 

Not being able to control his reaction has become a big fucking inconveniece. Especially because he’s on tour with Patrick almost constantly, which means he has to hear Patrick sing every night.

Not including studio time, and when Patrick is warming up. It’s torture, but the kind he will gladly die for. 

He hates to admit it, but when he used to call Patrick in the middle of the night to ask him to sing to him, he had most definitely got off while it was happening.

It’s a dirty secret, and it makes him feel guilty. Especially because Patrick was trying to help him fall back asleep after a nightmare while they were apart. 

Granted, he slept like a baby after every single one of those phone calls, but he thinks that was just the afterglow of his orgasm making him tired.

Pete is snapped out of his thoughts by Joe waving his hand in front of his face. 

“What?” Pete clears his throat, sounding hoarse. 

“Dude. Did you hear anything I just said?” Joe huffs, sounding exasperated. Which is really saying how long Pete wasn’t paying attention. Joe is not easily bothered. 

“Um, no. I’m sorry. I’ve got a lot on my mind.” Pete replies, sheepish. 

“I can tell.” Joe says dryly. “Alright, I’ll bite. What’s going on?”

Pete shifts into the corner of the couch in the lounge area of the bus, as if he can protect himself by getting as much distance from Joe as possible. 

Pete only dares to open his mouth because he knows Patrick is off the bus right now. He’s pretty sure Andy is in his bunk, but he doesn’t really care if he overhears this. 

“I’m in love with Patrick.” Pete blurts, and then he instantly wants to launch himself into the fiery depths of the sun. 

“Okay, even _I_ knew that.” Joe rolls his eyes. “And that’s a problem because..” Joe gestures for him to go on. 

“It’s a problem because he doesn’t feel the same way about me. He’s going to get so annoyed with me someday he’s just going to leave and then the band will be over and I’ll have nothing. What if he just tolerates me and he secretly hates my guts?” Pete’s mind is starting to spiral out of control. 

Joe has to stand up and walk around the lounge because he can’t believe this shit. He laughs, grabbing his hair in his hands and tugging. 

“Oh my God,” Joe chokes out. “You’re so oblivious. It astounds me.”

Joe sits back down and places his hand on Pete’s shoulder with this pitying sort of look on his face. 

“Look, if you’re just going to insult me, then maybe I shouldn’t be telling you any of this.” Pete frowns, eyebrows furrowed with confusion.

“I have some amazing news for you.” Joe smirks. “He’s in love with you, dumbass.” 

It’s at this moment, precisely, that Pete’s brain malfunctions and refuses to compute the words that just came out of Joe’s mouth.

His mind repeats the words over and over, trying to make sense of them until they register and then he feels his heart in his throat, it’s beating so hard. 

“No. That’s- That can’t be true. Is it?” Pete feels like he’s doing mental gymnastics. “You’re fucking with me.” Pete finally settles on this conclusion. Joe must be joking. If so, it’s really not even remotely funny. 

“I’m not. Patrick told me himself.” Joe looks far too smug. Pete wants to slap him. 

“When?” Pete whisper-screams. 

“I don’t know, a few years ago. It’s not like I wrote it down in my super secret diary.” Joe retorts.

“And you didn’t tell me until now?!” Pete shrieks indignantly. 

“He didn’t want me to tell anyone, especially not you. But I just couldn’t take it anymore, watching you two dance around each other. It’s exhausting.” Joe sighs. 

“Oh my God. I’m so fucking stupid.” Pete murmurs, mostly to himself.

“Correct. So is Patrick, unfortunately.” Joe snorts. Pete gives him a very pointed glare.

“Shut up. Don’t talk about my future husband that way.” Pete grumbles. 

“I can’t believe you just said that, but at the same time, I don’t know why I’m surprised.” Joe says, incredulous. 

“It’s like you don’t know me at all, Joey T.” Pete shakes his head, mock serious. 

Andy walks into the room and takes one long look at them over the rims of his glasses. 

“You should tell him.” Andy says, opening the fridge and pulling out a can of soda. 

He’s gone before Pete can reply. 

“Why is everyone in this band so fucking _weird?_ ” Pete laughs. Joe shrugs.

“He’s right, though. Just tell him, the next time you can get him alone. In fact, let Andy and I know and we’ll clear out.” Joe replies, reaching for the game controller on the table and unpausing Mario Kart. 

“Alright. I can do this.” Pete says, more to reassure himself than anything else.

xxx

Pete decides to put it off as long as he can, because his anxiety surrounding it is becoming insurmountable. 

But eventually, a couple of weeks later, he decides to wait until they have a hotel night. Pete is used to sharing a room with Patrick at this point, anyways. 

So the fateful night is a Friday, and Patrick seems to be in a good mood when they get to their room and drop all of their stuff by their respective beds. 

Pete flops onto the bed on Patrick’s side of the room and puts his arms behind his head, trying to look nonchalant and not at all nervous, thank you very much. 

Patrick is on the floor, sifting through his bag for something.

He emerges with clean clothes, shampoo, conditioner, and anything else he might need to clean up.

“I’m gonna take a shower first, if that’s okay?” Patrick says, looking at Pete in this very soft sort of way. It makes Pete’s chest ache. 

“Yeah, of course.” Pete replies, and decides to make himself more comfortable on the bed.

He pulls out his phone, trying to find something to do to keep himself busy and not think about what he’s going to do. 

But, as something Pete can only describe as divine intervention, Patrick starts singing in the shower. 

His dick twitches in his jeans instantly. Fuck. Trying to tame the thoughts of Patrick being naked and wet on the other side of the door is a useless endeavor. 

By the time Patrick is finished with his shower, Pete is half-hard and sweating. Pete tries to play it off, and prays that Patrick won’t look at his crotch. 

Patrick comes out of the bathroom with his long hair wet and sticking to his neck, his cheeks all rosy and then Pete catches a whiff of Patrick’s shampoo that makes him inhale so hard Patrick cocks his head and gives him a questioning look.

Patrick is clad in a soft, well worn Bowie shirt and a pair of red plaid pajama pants. Pete wants to eat him up with a spoon. 

Patrick makes his way to the bed and sits down beside Pete, crossing his legs at the ankle. 

“Do you wanna pick a movie and then we can order room service?” Patrick asks, and Pete is pretty sure he’s imagining the way Patrick’s eyelashes flutter. 

Pete swallows hard and nods. He grabs the remote and starts looking for something halfway decent. He eventually settles on _Die Hard._

Patrick looks up at the screen and rolls his eyes, but he’s smiling. 

“What’s wrong with Die Hard?” Pete asks, so offended his hand is pressed to his chest like an old woman clutching her pearls.

“Nothing. It’s not bad, just overrated, I think.” Patrick looks at him fondly. 

“I knew you were a music snob, but I didn’t realize you were a film snob too.” Pete teases. Patrick shoves him in the arm playfully. 

Pete is suddenly very aware of every point of contact between them, his heart pounding in his ears. He decides to pick up the phone and order room service for them both. 

It arrives ten minutes later, and everything is normal between them. Talking, laughing, eating and watching the movie. 

When they’ve both finished their food, and the movie is nearly over, Pete finally grabs the ounce of courage that he has and throws caution to the wind. 

“I wanna...tell you something.” Pete says, timidly. Patrick turns his head to meet Pete’s eyes and bumps their knees together. 

“Alright. Go ahead.” Patrick replies, and he looks like he’s trying to reassure Pete that whatever it is, it will be just fine with him. This is why Pete loves him so goddamn much. 

“You’re my best friend. You’re also my partner in crime. Our relationship means so much to me. More than anything else on this planet, in fact. I am hopelessly in love with you, and I wanted you to know.” Pete lets out a sigh of relief, just from getting it off his chest.

He’s kind of scared to look at Patrick’s face, though. He’s not sure what he’ll see. 

Pete nearly flinches when Patrick’s hand lands on his thigh and squeezes. 

“You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting for you to say that.” Patrick laughs, sounding breathless. Pete darts his eyes back up to Patrick’s face, and he’s beaming. 

“Honestly, you can thank Joe. I don’t think I ever would’ve told you unless I knew that you felt the same way.” Pete chuckles nervously.

“Oh, Pete.” Patrick says, and he sounds almost...sad.

“I know that you think you have to hold everything in until the day you die, but you don’t. I always want you to be honest with me, so I can help you. I’m so in love with you. Don’t tell me that you don’t think you deserve it, because you do.” Patrick speaks so tenderly. Pete’s traitorous eyes start watering. 

“Fuck. Thank you, Trick. I don’t even know what to say.” Pete sniffles. Patrick pulls him into a hug, one where he squeezes Pete tightly and close to his chest. 

“You don’t have to say anything, baby. It’s what I’m here for.” Patrick soothes, petting Pete’s hair.

Pete just melts at the pet name, there’s something about Patrick calling him that so gently that makes him feel like the weight of the world on his shoulders isn’t as heavy, it’s been lifted. 

When Pete pulls back from his embrace, Patrick cups his hands around Pete’s jaw and kisses the tears off his face. Pete is trembling, feeling like he’s going to shake apart. 

Patrick kisses him. Pete never thought Patrick would be the one to make the first move. He couldn’t picture it before, but now he can feel it.

He has an inkling that Patrick has been holding back on him, that he can be handsy too. It sends a thrill through Pete, and then he stops thinking all together when Patrick puts his tongue in Pete’s mouth. 

Patrick kisses like he’s trying to steal the air from Pete’s lungs, greedy and desperate. Pete would happily die in this kiss, but he wants more. He craves it, being as close to Patrick as he can get. 

Pete pulls at Patrick’s collar, dragging him down until he’s laying on top of Pete. Patrick grins against Pete’s mouth, and then he leans back so he can meet Pete’s hungry gaze. 

“Tell me what you like.” Patrick purrs, low and sultry. 

“Your hands. Your mouth. I mean, how much time do you have?” Pete raises his eyebrows and smirks. 

“I think you’re leaving something out. Be more specific.” Patrick giggles, his eyes sparkling. 

“What are you-” Pete cuts himself off, and then he can feel the color drain from his face. “No. I can’t. It’s too embarrassing.” Pete grimaces. 

“You’re acting as if I don’t already know.” Patrick snorts. Pete’s mouth gapes open, momentarily stunned with the revelation. 

“I didn’t think anyone knew.” Pete blinks hard, to make sure this isn’t a very weird wet dream he’s having. 

“You’re not exactly inconspicuous. I saw your boner when I got out of the shower earlier.” Patrick smiles at him, looking helplessly amused. 

“Are you making fun of me for thinking your voice is sinfully attractive?” Pete squints up at him. 

“No, I’m making fun of you for thinking you were good at hiding it.” Patrick winks. 

Pete groans and covers his eyes.

“You still haven’t told me what you want, darling.” Patrick purses his lips. Pete knows, because he peeks through his fingers to see it.

Pete puts his hands to better use and wraps them around Patrick’s neck. 

“Start with your hands and your voice. If I can last through that, it’ll be a miracle.” Pete chokes out a laugh. 

“I’ll stop before you come. Mostly because I wanna get my mouth on you.” Patrick grins wolfishly, and then he slides down between Pete’s thighs to unbutton his pants and pull down his zipper to get him out of his jeans. 

Pete feels like he can’t breathe, and somehow that turns him on even more. He can’t speak for a while, when Patrick’s hand is on his dick. 

He whimpers, moans, whines, gasps, dies. It feels like an out of body experience, and then it gets better when Patrick starts singing Pete’s words to him. 

_Last year’s wishes are this year’s apologies, every last time I come home, I take my last chance to burn a bridge or two, I only keep myself this sick in the head ‘cause I know how the words get you_

Pete almost wants to laugh at the irony of it, but he doesn’t have enough brain power to do it.

All he can do is make helpless noises and fuck up into Patrick’s fist and listen to the velvety smoothness of his voice, deep and rich. 

Pete loses himself in it, feels like he’s being consumed by Patrick. Pete lets out a guttural groan when Patrick’s other hand tugs at his balls, trails between his cheeks until he can push his finger against the pucker of Pete’s hole.

Just the suggestion of something inside of him makes Pete feel like he’s gonna blow any second. 

Patrick seems to sense this, and he keeps his free hand on his hip while he jerks Pete off. Pete’s cock is angry red and dripping, and he feels desperate for release. 

For the first time in a while, Pete manages to say a word.

“Please.” Pete pleads. Patrick obeys without hesitation, and trades his singing for his mouth around Pete’s prick. He takes Pete in easily, swirling his tongue around the head and sliding his way down his length. 

Patrick hums when Pete hits the back of his throat, and Pete’s back arches with the vibration of it against his cock. Pete buries his hands in Patrick’s hair and holds on for dear life. 

Patrick’s rhythm gets faster, the bob of his head between Pete’s legs making him feel like his blood is on fire. He can’t look anymore, or he’ll lose it. 

Pete looks up at the ceiling and focuses on the tight, wet heat of Patrick’s mouth that’s surrounding him. Patrick’s perfect, plump, red mouth. 

Pete’s body locks up when he comes, filling Patrick’s mouth as he screws up his face and screams. Pete’s hips keep moving as his cock pulses weakly, and then he falls back against the bed, chest heaving. The aftershocks go through him as Patrick pulls off and the cold air hits his dick. 

When he’s caught his breath, he can finally put a sentence together.

“Holy shit. That was even more incredible than I imagined.” Pete grins. 

“For me, too, sweetheart.” Patrick smiles, his face flushed. Patrick squirms out of his pajama pants and boxers, and then Pete can’t take his eyes off his dick. 

“Jesus fucking Christ, you’re hung.” Pete says, swallowing the saliva that suddenly seems to fill his mouth. Patrick snorts. 

“That’s one way to put it.” Patrick smirks, wrapping his hand around his dick and stroking up and down slowly. 

“Let me.” Pete replies, crawling between Patrick’s legs and replacing Patrick’s hand with his own. 

Patrick falls back onto the pillows and lets Pete have his way with him. Pete presses kisses against his belly, his hip bones, the insides of his thighs. They’re heavenly, Pete wishes he could live between Patrick’s thighs forever. 

Pete wraps his hand around the base of Patrick’s shaft and licks the head, dipping his tongue into the slit. Patrick makes a wounded noise, one of his legs kicking out and almost hitting Pete in the side. 

Pete snickers, and then he takes Patrick’s cock between his lips. He makes sure to cover his teeth, and then he gets a rhythm going.

Patrick pulls his hair, moaning and whimpering. He sounds so good Pete feels like he might get hard again before this is over. 

Pete lets Patrick control the pace, hold him down for as long as he wants until Pete needs to pull up for a breath. It’s unbearably hot, feeling Patrick thick and hard against his tongue and letting him fuck his face. 

“Yeah, that’s it, you’re such a good boy.” Patrick chokes out, and that makes a shiver roll down Pete’s spine. He loves praise almost as much as he loves Patrick’s voice. 

Pete doubles his efforts, doing every trick he knows in the book. He relaxes his mouth, and lets Patrick slide all the way in, until he’s in Pete’s throat.

Patrick has his thighs around Pete’s head when he comes, growling as his dick spurts into Pete’s mouth. Pete swallows every drop, licking his lips when he pops off Patrick’s cock. 

Pete smiles up at Patrick and settles his head against his stomach. 

“You are really fucking good at that.” Patrick pants. Pete shrugs, suddenly bashful.

“I just wanted to make you feel as awesome as you make me feel.” Pete replies, brutally honest as always. 

“You’re so sweet.” Patrick smiles, and then he gestures for Pete to come up there. Pete crawls forwards until he can wrap an arm around Patrick’s middle and rest his head against his chest. 

“I love you so much.” Pete says, because he can finally say it and Patrick actually knows what he means. 

“I love you so much, honey.” Patrick sounds a little choked up, but he places a kiss against Pete’s head. 

Pete bites Patrick’s pec playfully, and settles against him to get ready to sleep for the night.

For once, Pete knows he won’t have any trouble sleeping. Not when he’s in Patrick’s arms, both of them naked and sated. This is where he belongs, he thinks. 

**Author's Note:**

> i spent like 4 hours writing this today. i hope someone likes it. i wanted to post something for patrick's birthday. so, uh, happy birthday mr. stump. sincerely hope you never read this. anyways, patrick is very kind and gentle in this fic. i know we all love bitchy patrick, and that can be fun to write, but during these hard times i thought you might appreciate this version as much as i do. patrick is a very complex person to begin with. and i wanted my fictional interpretation of him to reflect that. 
> 
> kudos and comments motivate me!
> 
> title is from the demo version of hold me tight or don't that i kind of mashed up out of order.
> 
> come talk to me on tumblr @gothfob


End file.
